Belonging
by happyeverafter72
Summary: Robert goes away for a few days and Giselle's life is disrupted. Please read and review - I'll post more!
1. Chapter 1

**Belonging**

Chapter 1

Giselle sat and stared at the phone, willing it to ring. Robert had gone away for one of his cases, leaving her alone to look after Morgan.

She missed him so much she couldn't sleep properly. It was only for a few days, but it felt like forever. She just wished she had him there to cuddle up to.

When the phone did finally ring she practically flew across the room.

"Hello."

"Hello, darling. How are you?" Robert answered her.

"Oh, I miss you so much" she whimpered.

"I miss you too, baby. I'll be home real soon, though" he soothed her.

"I know. I'll be fine. So, how's it going?"

They talked for a long time about what they were doing. Then, Robert said in his deepest, sexiest voice "You know what I'm going to do when I get home? I'm going to take you in my arms and kiss you and I'll never let you go ever again."

It sent tingles down Giselle's spine when he talked like that.

"Never ever?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Never ever. I love you, Giselle."

"I love you too, Robert."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Giselle was rudely awakened by the doorbell. She looked at the clock – 7am. Whoever it was must be mad to be visiting at this hour. Bleary eyed, she stumbled to the door.

"Oh no" she breathed as she saw who it was. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see our little girl again" her mom said, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, I'm afraid I have things to do today and my... boyfriend is away."

"Your boyfriend?!" her parents both said, horrified.

"Yes. He's my true love" she said, dreamily.

The conversation was cut short at this point by Morgan walking in.

"Morning, mom. Who are they?" she asked sleepily.

"It's my mom and dad, sweetie. They've come to visit."

"Who is she, Gizzy?" Giselle's dad asked.

"She's my boyfriend's daughter. And please don't call me that."

"So, why isn't your boyfriend here, then?" her mom asked accusingly, spitting out the 'boyfriend' as if it was a dirty word.

"It's nothing bad, it's just for work. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Don't change the subject, Giselle" her dad snapped. "The thing is, there's a problem with you having a boyfriend. We've already chosen you a husband."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Giselle was completely speechless. She just held Morgan, who was crying, close to her.

When she felt strong enough, she said "What do you mean, you've found me a husband?"

"Well, honey, you know the custom. We find you someone suitable, then you marry him." her mom said.

"So, who is he then?"

A boy (she couldn't possibly call him a man) walked through the door. "Hey, babe. I'm Scott." he announced.

"Isn't he lovely" her mom gushed.

"No! No he's not! I'm not marrying that!" she cried.

"Well, at least give me a chance, Gizzy" Scott pleaded.

"Alright, you can stay till tomorrow and meet Robert. Then maybe you'll understand." She was close to crying now.

The whole day was hell. Any little stab they could make at Robert, they did. When he finally called, Giselle felt as though she was walking on air.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" she said as she hurried into the bedroom.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm fine. You're not though, are you?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"No" she sighed. "My mom and dad are here. They keep making little stabs at you so that I'll marry some boy they think is suitable."

"WHAT?!"

"I really need you, darling. I can't cope with this."

"It's ok, baby. Only one more day" he tried to soothe her.

"I know. I love you, Robert."

"I love you too, Giselle. I'll see you tomorrow."

Morgan came, just as Giselle hang up. "Mom, was that Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie, it was."

"How is he?"

"He's fine."

"I really miss him," Morgan said, climbing into Giselle's lap.

"Me too, sweetheart. But he'll be back tomorrow." Giselle soothed her, stroking her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Night was drawing in and Morgan had gone to bed. Giselle could barely sit still.

"Hey, Gizzy" Scott said behind her.

"Don't call me that. What do you want?"

He grabbed her and pushed her into a wall. Pinning her, he started to kiss her. It was the most violent, unpleasant kiss Giselle had ever experienced.

Then it got much worse. Scott slipped his hand up the back of her pyjama top. She struggled against him and broke free.

"Get your hands off me!" she shrieked.

"What's going on?" Robert demanded from the doorway.

"Oh, Robert! You're back! I'm so glad you're here." Giselle cried.

Robert stormed across the room to Scott. "If you ever lay a single finger on my Giselle again, I will kill you," he hissed.

"But she's not yours, is she? She's gonna be mine" Scott retorted smugly.

"No I won't!" Giselle snapped. "I will never be with you. I love Robert."

Robert approached her and slipped his arm around her waist. "I love you too, my darling." And he kissed her.

"So this is him, is it?" Giselle's dad asked menacingly.

"Yes. This is Robert, my true love" Giselle said, smiling. Robert tenderly kissed her temple.

"But, Giselle, we've made our decision. We won't change it now" her mom said.

"Why don't we just sit down and talk about this" Robert suggested.

Everyone agreed, so he led Giselle to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "I love you" he whispered into her ear. She nestled her head into his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

Giselle's parents started talking about how they were all going to go back to Andalasia for the wedding. But she wasn't listening and neither was Robert. They were too busy playing with each others fingers.

"You know, Giselle, I've been thinking" he murmured to her.

"About what?" she whispered into his neck.

"About how much I love you. Giselle, will you marry me?"

She simply nodded. He produced a ring and slipped it onto her finger. She kissed his neck gently and held him tighter.

"So, in the morning, we will leave for Andalasia." Giselle finally heard her mother.

"No" she said.

"And you'll be married in the afternoon."

"No."

"Gizzy, be reasonable."

"No! Don't call me that!"

"What did you just say, young lady?!"

"She said no. And her name is Giselle." Robert had given up on being calm.

"Excuse me, but my wife can call our daughter whatever she likes." Giselle's father interjected.

"Not when I'm around she can't!"

"Can I just say something, please?" Giselle said quietly.

The room fell silent.

"Mother, Father, I shall not be going back to Andalasia with you. I will not marry Scott. I'm staying here and getting married to my Robert. And you can't stop me."

The three Andalasians stared back at her, completely speechless. Robert turned her face toward his and kissed her, twining his fingers into her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We did it, Robert" Giselle whispered as Robert held her tightly.

"Yes, we did" he replied, kissing her.

A twinkle came to his eye and he lifted her off the ground. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Oh ... Giselle" he said between kisses.

She couldn't say anything. Somehow the feeling of his soft, moist lips on her neck made him utterly irresistible. She moaned quietly as kissed her lips again.

"Robert, I love you" she whispered. "I missed you so much."

Kissing her gently, his hand crept up the back of her top. This time it was a beautiful feeling.


End file.
